User talk:Energy X
Unit infobox image Actually, I don't think this subject was ever brought up before, but wouldn't it be best to put unit artwork in the infobox image, rather than its model? To me it sound like preferable option for Heroes VII and Heroes VI... - Sligneris (talk) 18:51, April 4, 2015 (UTC) : Hmmn, are we sure? For example, there was not much of a case there in the earlier games, since there was no in-game artwork for every unit, but it has changed in Heroes VI - I actually think it's harder to get it right with models, since the quality of screenshots strongly depends on angle and timing. - Sligneris (talk) 09:57, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Petrification Why are you uploading the H7 petrification icon to H6 pages? I don't see why we shouldn't use H6 images for H6 abilities.Narve (talk) 09:32, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Heroes VI demo If there was any demo, or beta scenario, I don't really know anything about it, unfortunately. - Sligneris (talk) 20:47, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Heroes Kingdoms There are still image galleries, screenshots, videos, etc. out there. While looking for images, I'm mostly using Heroworld and sometimes Acidcave. - Sligneris (talk) 19:27, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Necropolis Hall of Heroes "I can already feel your thrill when Necropolis Hall of Heroes got released." Unfortunately, the excitement was pretty temporary, but I really like Lyla and Merikh - it kimda helps that they seem to have more interesting specializations. We still know nothing about a possible appearance of Naadir or Tamika, though. Now I'm just not sure what to look forward to though... Probably Sylvan reveal, although personally, I'm way more interested in Dungeon. - Sligneris (talk) 05:58, April 29, 2015 (UTC) H7 Stronghold menu fix? I don't know if you were the one who made the tooltip / menu / whatever it's called for the H7 Stronghold units, but I noticed that the Stronghold that they all link to is the H6 version. As those menus have been constructed without a straightforward "edit" option, I don't know how to correct that. If you know how, could you correct that? Kimarous (talk) 22:15, April 29, 2015 (UTC) H3 scenarios I think you should put the H3 scenario categories back in the H3 scenario category. The scenarios in the Armageddon's Blade campaign, for example, aren't campaigns, they're scenarios. So the "Armageddon's Blade scenarios" category contains scenarios, not campaigns. Narve (talk) 19:20, May 10, 2015 (UTC) : It's simple. Undo this edit, and all edits like it, because the "Spoils of War scenarios" category contains scenarios, not campaigns. : We didn't put the "Heroes III dungeon creatures" in the games category, or the factions category, despite the fact that Heroes III is a game and Dungeon is a faction, because the operating word there is "creatures". Similarly, the important part of "Spoils of War scenarios" is the fact that it contains scenarios, not the fact that Spoils of War is a campaign.Narve (talk) 04:55, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :: If you want to separate the stand-alone scenarios from the campaign scenarios, then create a "Heroes III stand-alone scenarios" category. Or "single scenarios" or something. And even if you rename the category to "Dragon's Blood campaign", it will still contain scenarios, just like if "Heroes III Dungeon creatures" category was renamed "Heroes III Dungeon buildings", the black dragon would still be a creature, not a building. :: "A Blade in the Back" is a scenario, not a campaign, and belongs in the scenarios category. Anyone who wants to find it through the campaign category, can go through the "Armageddon's Blade (campaign)" page. ::: Sure, the H5 scenarios are in the Heroes V campaign category, but every other game in the series places them in the scenarios category. I personally think that's a better solution. By the way, I'm sorry if I came across as a bit rude in my comments - I've been busy, and haven't spent as much time writing my comments as I should have.Narve (talk) 19:55, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Artwork Not sure what you mean by the images not having the correct names but it would seem that if they were of any use you could easily have changed them to whatever naming convention you are using. I recently found many images from the games made at NWC almost 20 years ago now but because of time considerations and my obvious ignorance at how to properly name, place, or categorize them, I don't see that I'll have the time nor desire to contribute to your Wiki. I apologize for wasting your valuable time. Brian S. Kemper (talk) 19:01, May 11, 2015 (UTC)BK Jakow, It`s been a long time since my last visit to russian HOMM Wiki, so I am a bit late to join the negotiations about the links between our projects. Moreover, as I am one of its headliners, I hope we will come to an agreement. In the nearest future I'll try to contact our "colleagues" from another russian wiki. We have already faced problems like this during our work - smaller independent projects... I don't think it will take much time. As soon as we unite, I'll contact you again. As a larger project, would you mind giving us some advice about wiki-activity? Me and my mates will certainly appreciate it. Good luck, Oleg Oh, I'm around still now and then. Just not super active. I have made a few edits not too long ago on this wiki in fact. More to come :) Khalbrae (talk) 19:37, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Dreamwright and Shadowsmith Hey. I'm almost done reading the Dreamwright and the Shadowsmith (the two Geary Gravel Might and Magic novels) and would like your input on something: should I start creating pages for the creatures, characters and locations that appear in the books? They don't take place in the same universe as anything else in the series, but they ARE official Might and Magic novels. Second, if I start creating things, do you think I should make a template (similar to the Sea of Mist template for the unrelated Might and Magic novel)? It would tie the pages together. Thirdly, about categories. There's already two categories for the books: Category:The Dreamwright characters and Category:The Shadowsmith characters. I think creating separate characters for the two books for monsters and places would just be weird, since it's all the same world, but I'm not sure what to call the unified category. I've spelled out the problem in my comment on The Wheel, but basically: The world is never named in the story, and the series doesn't have a name. I could call it "Geary Gravel's world monsters", but that looks stupid. Currently, I'm leaning to referring to the series as "Dreamwright" (so it'll be "Dreamwright monsters", and the category page will specify that it covers both novels), since that's the name of the first book, but if you have a clever suggestion, I'm all ears.Narve (talk) 17:37, August 10, 2015 (UTC) : Not particularly well written, no. There's some interesting events, but I never managed to care much about the main characters. For example: on the second or third page of the first book, one of the main characters goes away from his camp, and suddenly hears a huge monster slaughter the rest of his travelling party. When the monster leaves, his first thought isn't "Oh no! What terrible loss of human life!" or "I wish there was anything left of the poor souls to bury", but "I wonder what stuff they had". He doesn't seem that fazed, and if HE doesn't care about this world, why should I? : In addition, the fight scenes are over too fast, and never feel particularly tense. : Both books are 250-300 pages, with a few dozen characters, but most are minor. Most monsters and characters appear in both books, there's just a few that don't. Don't know what you mean by "base the setting on". : No artwork. The only artwork is on the cover, already uploaded to the two novel pages.Narve (talk) 05:16, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :: "Dreamwright & Shadowsmith characters" is a bit long, but I guess it works. Best suggestion so far, I suppose. But I don't know if we have to change the character categories - I was thinking about the categories I'll have to create, not the ones that already exist. :: When I start creating pages (which might be tomorrow, or the weekend), I'll create a main category ("Dreamwright & Shadowsmith") that is similar to the "Heroes VII" and "Might and Magic IX" categories - everything else will be a subcategory. :: There's nothing to scan in the book, and no specific location where it takes place. The characters move all over the continent, visiting several nations and areas, and even take a brief trip to another planet through a magic portal. The continent isn't named, either. No name to bind it all (or even most of it) together. :: By the way, I don't think the books are bad, really. It was a fun read, and they had some twists and turns I never saw coming, but could have been better written, and I didn't really like the two main characters. That's a problem, but not impossible to overcome.Narve (talk) 16:44, August 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm still not entirely sure whether we should combine the Dreamwright and Shadowsmith character categories, or leave them as they are. On one hand, a lot of the characters appear in both, but on the other, quite a lot of them don't, and we're going to end up with a very large category if we combine them. I'm going to leave them as they are for the time being, and we can always combine them later.Narve (talk) 20:34, August 15, 2015 (UTC) : There's between 50 and 60 characters in my notes. I can't give you an exact number right now.Narve (talk) 20:40, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :: Fair enough. I'll probably combine them later.Narve (talk) 05:56, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Template Take a look at how the template is currently being used before changing it. If you think it would look better vertical, try it out and see. We can change it back if we don't like it. A skill or ability template sounds like a good idea.Narve (talk) 19:15, August 18, 2015 (UTC) 20K edits I didn't even notice that I passed 20k before you pointed it out. Thanks. Yeah, a M&M diary could be interesting. By the way, I've been thinking about something. I created the Tales from the Swamps page based on content that the developers had published on a now-dead fan site. But there were more official pieces of lore on that page, available through the Web Archive (here's an example). Do you think I should create pages for those as well? I like the idea of the stories being available for fans through search engines. Also, if I create the pages, what should I categorize them as? They'd fall under "Lore of Enroth", but maybe I should create a subcategory or something?Narve (talk) 06:16, August 22, 2015 (UTC) : I've copied the second text now. It's called "The Legacy". There's thirteen of them in total, but I'm not sure all of them need their own pages. See this, for instance. We could put it on a separate page called "The Inferno", but maybe we should just paste it at the end of the Inferno (H3) page. There's a similar page for the Rampart.Narve (talk) 10:36, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Feedback The new building template looks good. It presents a lot of information without taking up a too much space. I'm not sure how it's going to look when you add more buildings to it, though. It can easily be too wide and unwieldy.Narve (talk) 19:49, August 30, 2015 (UTC) H7 class pages I saw you deleted the "Colossus (structure)" page. Are you also planning on deleting the other grail structure pages? Personally, I think they're useful. They're more important than the average building, and I like having them listed so people can compare them before taking the grail to a town. Also, about the Heroes VII class pages that were just created. What should we do about them? We could copy the work I did on pages like Starsinger, which looks better than the previous stub (and is actually marked as a stub). Or we could delete them and recreate them when we have something to fill the page with. Or we could just leave them as they are. What's your suggestion?Narve (talk) 14:12, September 10, 2015 (UTC) : Much better, but I don't think the slideshow gallery at the top is a good idea - either have both images there, or put one or both into the gallery at the bottom. Also, the category hasn't been changed.Narve (talk) 13:06, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :: The skills table looks excellent. As for the slideshow, I just don't think it's a good idea to have a slideshow in the same article as a regular gallery section - in my opinion, you should have one or the other, not both.Narve (talk) 20:22, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Final look. Thing is, I wanted the slider to be on the top so the beginning of the article doesn't look bland. But, I guess it is better to move it to the gallery below, just make it into two rows (to separate male with female class). Energy X ∞ 20:29, September 11, 2015 (UTC) World of Xeen I've slowly been adding race, class, skill, and spell pages for the games in the Might and Magic series, but I was wondering what we should do about IV and V. Basically, you can't play Might and Magic IV or V on their own anymore, just World of Xeen, which combines everything in the previous games, plus some new things. So when I create pages for this game, should I place it at, for instance, "Paladin (MM4)", "Paladin (MM5)", "Paladin (MM4-5)", "Paladin (MM4&5)", or "Paladin (WoX)"? Or do you have a better suggestion?Narve (talk) 14:32, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Why can't you play MM 4 or 5 on their own? --Silesian (talk) 15:46, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :: Well, technically you can, if you have an old copy or download it off an abandonware site, but most places that sell the games nowadays, only sell them together, as World of Xeen. And the classes, races, skills, and spells are exactly the same for the two games.Narve (talk) 16:24, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Might and Magic Wiki looks good and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 23:44, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :I've asked about changing the caption for you -- sorry about the mixup! -- Wendy (talk) 03:21, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok. It should be fixed :). -- Wendy (talk) 23:08, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello Energy X I want to ask you if there is any possible way to extract the campaign files maps from Heroes Chronicles when I try to open them it says invalid file version 7 current version ! There is no way to open them with the standard campaign editor it seems they had a internal campaign editor or some sort of special campaign editor that can open heroes chronicles h3c maps to view them as h3m then after exporting them if you know a way please let me know I am a huge fan of the entire Heroes 3 collection. Or if you know anyone who knows how to open them or even if it is possible to convert the files into a campaign file verision that is compatable with the campaign version of the standard campaign editor please let me know, best regards. Name changes I've noticed you've started moving hero pages from being named after their planets, to their games, despite the protests of other users. I was just wondering, shouldn't you discuss things with others before you start making changes like that? Also, previously, you argued for naming characters after the LAST game they appear, instead of the first. Have you changed your mind about that?Narve (talk) 09:40, September 19, 2015 (UTC) : "when stating "Enroth", by lore it would imply the character also died in Reckoning" No it wouldn't, any more than putting "H1" in Sandro's name suggests that he died in the course of that game. The tag just tells you were they're from. : The difference between characters and, for example, factions or creatures, is that the character is supposed to be the same across the games. The Skeleton from H2 isn't quite the same as the one from H3, which isn't quite the same as the one from H4, but Yog is the same person across all those games. : But my problem isn't really the question of which solution is better, it's that you just started making changes without consulting the other users of the wiki, or listening when they object. Note that when I want to make that type of change, I tend to ask someone and get feedback before I begin.Narve (talk) 10:22, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Ethric Just wondering, why did you remove the info about Ethric of Bracada from the "Ethric (MM6)" page?Narve (talk) 13:19, September 23, 2015 (UTC) : If you wanted the section expanded, you should have made a note of that, or at least commented on it in the edit summary. Anyway, I've expanded it. It should be clearer now.Narve (talk) 15:22, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers A wikia staff member just left a message on my talk page, asking if the wiki would like to be included in the new gaming footers. Just thought I'd let you know.Narve (talk) 18:23, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Footer Looks like it would be a better fit under RPG for sure. It was probably under the old strategy game footer, which is why it was carried over. I'll make that correction ;) Raylan13 (talk) 15:04, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :There is a way, but we're attempting to keep it at a bare minimum for the sake of space. A good example would be Final Fantasy, which has an enormous amount of games in the franchise; so given the genres, it makes sense to put it in both MMO and RPG, although only one footer would be displayed on their site. :Games would have to show a clear delineation between genres for that to happen. Just because a game has stealth elements, for instance, wouldn't mean that we'd create a Stealth Games footer for it, because those games can typically be placed into other categories (like Action). :Strategy as it relates to the footers is more along the lines of RTS. Puzzle elements fall into the Puzzle footer (new). In either case, the game would fall into those categories if progression was entirely dependent upon them. But if it's an RPG with those elements, RPG would still be the preferred footer. :Hope this makes sense ;) Raylan13 (talk) 15:38, October 3, 2015 (UTC) This Kente pic was extracted from the game files. Music Sorry about the delay, it's been a bit hectic over at the Age of Empires Wiki these last few days. I don't know which music is used, I'll have a look later.Narve (talk) 05:09, October 20, 2015 (UTC) : All four campaigns played the good theme when I started them up.Narve (talk) 16:20, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Quick question - a few years ago, we talked about adding the Heroes IV creature abilities to the creature pages, then deleting the ability pages (the ones in the "Heroes IV creature abilities" category). We've added the skills, but the pages are still there. Should I start deleting them, or have you changed your mind? Or should we get some input from other editors?Narve (talk) 19:00, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Heroes VII ability icons Hello! I've got a question about "Ability icons category". Some of actual game icons differs from ones from this category and other ones are just smaller than their game counterparts. What should i do: replace images in this category with bigger/accurate ones or upload those icons with names like Ability_name_H7.png under this category? Inoriol (talk) 11:39, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, in-game icons are 128x128, and ones from category are 100x100 pixels. Inoriol (talk) 19:05, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Requirements for Heroes VII buildings Actually requirements for Fortifications level 1, 2 and 3 are not same for different factions. But for Town hall, City hall, Capitol it is the same for all. Fortifications require different resources, town level and e.t.c for different faction (elves can build Fortification 1 only at town level 6 without prerequisites with 10 wood 5 ore and 1500 gold, but humans can build it at town level 3 with 10 wood 15 ore and 800 gold with blacksmith as prerequisit. As for orcs, they are able to build fortification 1 at town level 1) Inoriol (talk) 20:47, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Heroes VII resource icons By the way, i made templates for Heroes VII icons. You can use it like you do in Heroes III articles: DragonbloodH7 - DragonsteelH7 - StarsilverH7 - ShadowsteelH7 - OreH7 - WoodH7 - GoldH7 - Inoriol (talk) 21:29, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Well, i think icons are better than plain text. They are easier to recognize, they're using less space and tooltip include text description for mobile/bad internet users. Inoriol (talk) 21:36, October 25, 2015 (UTC) : I agree with the above, the icons look better than the text.Narve (talk) 17:18, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Very well, we'll use the icons, then. Energy X ∞ 20:45, October 26, 2015 (UTC) H7 Game Icon Actually i'm not sure whether this is official game icon or not. So far it's the only icon i found in game files. Back to the classes - in game Lyla is Archon. I will check classes for all heroes today and fix inconsistencies.Inoriol (talk) 04:19, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Site This one (Right-hand side, under "History").Narve (talk) 15:09, October 29, 2015 (UTC) : The template looks good. The only issue that comes to mind is we usually place images above the text in the infobox, but that might not look as good for large images such as this. : But I think you should put some more info outside the infobox, like we do for regular creatures. Something like "The Spinning dervish is a card from the Forgotten Wars expansion pack to Duel of Champions. It belongs to the Academy, and is considered a good/bad/adequate card." Something like that, I don't know the game myself.Narve (talk) 05:57, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :: About the icons: My first reaction is that it's a bit too much, too cluttered, and I prefer the infobox without icons. But I'll grow used to it quickly, if it's necessary to have them there. I've found the infoboxes quite easy to read, even without icons, so I don't need them there, but maybe the average user does.Narve (talk) 05:57, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Icons Well, i've noticed that it's hard to recognize some stats in the creature template. Especially when luck or morale stats are present. With majority of units having 5 speed and either 5 morale or luck icons are definitely needed. But with only speed, morale and destiny stat icons the creature template looks, well, wierd. Well, we can wait for other users reaction to icons. By the way, i like how File:Heroes VII Haven faction icon.png|Faction banners look on town pages, but actual game faction icons (including hidden ones of Inferno and Sanctuary) are small and round. I suggest to move these banners to corresponding "Heroes VII /faction/ faction banner.png" and upload the actual icons in their place (but leave banners images in town pages). As for the :File:GameIcon H7.png - i think it can replace File:Icon-H7.png in H7 icon template. Every other heroes game article is using game icon from the game executable and i don't think HoMM 7 must be exception. Inoriol (talk) 14:03, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, looks like heroes VII had bigger plans for game mechanics. I've found unused icon for magic defense in hero stats icons, as well many icons for different elemental damage. Looks like developers were eager to make complex magic damage mechanics. Marks of game cutting are really noticeable. It is really sad developers were low on time and funds. Inoriol (talk) 23:57, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Grammer So, just ot be clear, you need me to tighten up on my grammer LMAO :) I have a college freshmen level edu, but my grammer is garbage!! If you are refering to specifc buildings i.e Halfling hole, the reason I spelled it "Halfling Hole" is because that is how it is spelled in the game. Thanks for the feedback, and I hope to get more help form good people like yourself!!! :) Micah "Luv" Stachkunas 21:32, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Novels Good news: As far as I can tell, I won't have to create any more pages for Dreamwright and Shadowsmith. I still have to expand the pages of the two main characters (Hitch and Diligence), so I'm not done, but at least there shouldn't be any more red links. Also: I've started reading the Sea of Mist. I'll start creating pages for it when I'm done (which won't be any time soon, but it'll happen eventually).Narve (talk) 20:20, November 23, 2015 (UTC) : Both pages have been expanded. There's probably stuff that could be added or removed, but we are at least covering all important characters and locations in the novels now - which is a bit of a relief. I'll start working on the Sea of Mist pages when I finish the book.Narve (talk) 18:19, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Edits No, it doesn't say anything about that. But since you asked, yes, I have the game. I was wondering how to refer to the campaigns - this one can be called "Murazel", or "An Unknown Name", but "Murazel An Unknown Name" seems to be quite wrong. I changed it to "An Unknown Name" now - looking at it again, that seems to be the name of the campaign, while Murazel is the narrator.Narve (talk) 05:59, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Bot Yes, it should be able to do that. Do note that it may screw up links throughout the whole site - that should be an alright fix but there might be a lot of bot changes needed. Noreplyz talk 05:01, December 31, 2015 (UTC) : I've been a VSTF member for just under two weeks - thanks! I've been a bit busy getting the hang of things, so I've totally forgotten about the bot requests! I'll get to them soon (in the next day or so) and tell you if there's any problems. noreply 22:08, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :: Just confirming, am I clear to do all the tasks that are put into a list? (i.e. with a dot point)? Which other tasks, that you had discussed, are also to be done? noreply 22:31, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, the tasks are fine. I was thinking more of the style of list in the Pokemon Wiki, but this will do considering there's a lot less people around :) noreply 23:10, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :::: Quick confirmation, you want me to move the pages and fix all the links for all pages with (H1-7)? I can make sure all the pages with (H-) are covered. And also, H1-4 is Enroth, H6-7 is Ashan, what's H5? noreplyz 21:37, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Alright, will do. Thanks! noreplyz 21:55, January 24, 2016 (UTC) On vacation Just to let you know, I'm currently on vacation, and probably won't be editing until the 17th of January (next Sunday). Just thought I'd let you know.Narve (talk) 14:00, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Background Sorry, forgot about your question until now. I can't recall what the previous image was, but yeah, it might be a good idea to change it. Heroes VII isn't actually the most popular game of the franchise.Narve (talk) 06:44, February 6, 2016 (UTC) : Hi. A quick question - why exactly did you use the nation infobox on the "Genie (Enroth)" page? Not saying it's wrong, I'm just wondering why. : Also, Simpsonsfan added the "Species (Enroth)" navbox to all H1 creatures. I don't think it belongs there, but I'd like to hear what you think.Narve (talk) 19:55, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Bot requests I'm right now working through all the links that require changing (the ones you provided in the forum post). If there's any issues or mistakes, please notify me - I can run the bot 'backwards' and clear up anything that has gone wrong. Also, shall I'll leave it for you to move pages? noreplyz 05:48, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ' :: I'll leave it to you to do - you might find the script w:c:dev:MassRename useful. noreplyz 23:06, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Kreegans Do you know anything about the Heroes of Might and Magic Wiki? It hasn't been updated in almost a year, and only has a hundred pages, but their page on Kreegans is better and longer than ours. It was written by Solitaire345, who was previously an admin here, from what I can tell. Is there some way we can copy that page here? Should we try to contact him about it? What do you think? Also, I'm almost done with the Sea of Mist articles - only three or four pages left to create, but one of them is going to be pretty long.Narve (talk) 19:49, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Castle template I've been rewriting the Castle template today - the new one is currently located at Template:Castle/Draft. I've tested the look of the new template at Steelhorn (town) (you can see the old template at Talonguard). I'm planning on copying the new code into the Castle template, but I'd like your opinion first.Narve (talk) 11:12, March 21, 2016 (UTC) : I tried that at first, but I couldn't figure out a way to make it fit the wiki's color scheme. Unless I can find a way, we might have to abandon the old style if we're going to make portable infoboxes.Narve (talk) 07:29, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :: I've updated the templates now. The Steelhorn page shows the portable infobox, while Talonguard shows the one I wrote. We're going to have to make some adjustments to the images on the pages were the infobox is used, but I thought that could wait until I'm done fiddling with it.Narve (talk) 07:37, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Status It's been almost two weeks since your last edit. I was just wondering if everything was OK.Narve (talk) 07:58, April 2, 2016 (UTC) : If real life is keeping you busy, that's understandable. I was just a bit concerned for you.Narve (talk) 12:18, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Your opinion Could you take a look at Simpsonsfan1992's contributions and talk page? He keeps inventing new (in my opinion unnecessary) categories without discussion, and ignoring my attempts to communicate with him. I just want your opinion on what's going on.Narve (talk) 17:19, April 5, 2016 (UTC)